It is a problem in society when relatives pass on without providing stories of their lives to the next generation. Archiving family history is important, and can require an excessive amount of time and energy searching for information after those that witnessed the history are no longer here. Through the study of our relatives lives we can discover things about our own lives to fulfill dreams and promises.
Genealogy reports the genetic make-up of a person, but the stories that each generation create as part of life typically are not part of a genealogy publication. The difficulty with capturing family stories is that the amount of information available may be overwhelming and the information is never transcribed for preservation.
There is a long-standing need for a method that enables a subject, family member or friend to create and publish a written life story about the subject. Some solutions exist for a person to take on the task of writing his or her autobiography, but few people actually take the time required to write their life story. There is a need for an method that is simple, unobtrusive, and undemanding, but that is fast and comprehensive as to gathering the person's stories and details.
An ideal system would extract relevant stories, pictures and other data from the subject to create a customized life story without that person doing a great deal of the work. Currently, no methods exist for efficiently and accurately creating a life story of another. As a result, much of the great stories of parents and grandparents are forgotten.
The present invention addressed the above-described problems by providing a fast, efficient, accurate, and automatic method of extracting information and producing a life story without requiring the subject to expend an excessive amount of time and energy.